Transcripts:Open Session, Zephyr 2, 1329
Present: ::Minister Thermogan ::Minister Dylane ::Minister Valoran ::Minister Volundir ::Secretary Aquitaine ::Secretary Jeriena ::Secretary Kavesh ::Secretary Thrush ::Magistrate Havashem ::Magistrate La Verdiere ::Ambassador Burlpoint ::Ambassador Saramus ::Diplomat Laethian ::Lieutenant Kent a detail of Ministry Guard ::Lady Naji ::Siphyon B.K. ::Magister Saville-Belakov ::Captain Crow The Open Session started just after seven bells in the evening. Minister Thermogan leads the session tonight; it should be noted that officially, Lady Gia Wolfe is the Vice Legate Minister in title and power from this moment on, but is not present at the session. Minister Thermogan: “Good evening to you all tonight, thank you all for coming. We will start out the night with Minister announcements.” Secretary Aquitaine: “I would like to make an announcement on behalf of Minister Wolfe Minister Thermogan: “You have the floor, Secretary.” Secretary Aquitaine: “As some of you know, I am Eleanor of Aquitaine. Newly appointed secretary to Minister Gia Wolfe of the Krytan Freeholds. She has devised a program called the Krytan Cultural Enrichment Initiative. This is designed to involve all districts of Krytan in a long-running cultural festival involving all orders and individuals. She wishes to bring us together by celebrating our unique cultures. I am sure my Lady will articulate its details further in a later date. For now, I simply wish to honor her wishes and make this initiative public knowledge. I hope it shall inspire a Renaissance for Kryta and indeed allow us to come together to celebrate our diversity. Thank you.” Minister Thermogan: “Thank you very much, Secretary. Do we have any more announcements from the Ministers?” pause “Very well, we’ll move on to Ministry Staff, Diplomats, and Ambassadors. Do we have any from the right tonight?” :La Verdiere is given the floor. Magistrate La Verdiere: “Last night, I attended the Captains’ Council Lower Branch meeting in Lion’s Arch. Currently, they are seeking ambassadors to represent the nation of Kryta. If you are interested please feel free to make yourself known to them at their next meeting. It should be noted they are not interested in parties currently involved in politics. It will also involve a background check. It’s my hope that whomever is chosen will represent our city with pride and respect for their position. Thank you.” :Aquitaine is given the floor. Secretary Aquitaine: “Thank you, sir. This time I wish to announce that I have my draft ready to propose to the Ministry to call for education reform. This coincides with my project to begin Kryta University. I wish to formally announce both to the Ministry and to the public my intent. In the next few days I shall be open to discuss the draft and to make any necessary changes. What I hope to accomplish is to make primary education mandatory. This way all our children throughout the Kingdom, no matter their background, will have access to basic education. I wish to open door for our more humble citizens, so that as adults they may pursue higher education at our future university if they so choose. The holidays have slowed this process, but I am confident that now everything shall progress smoothly. Thank you again for your attention. :Thrush is given the floor. Secretary Thrush: "I will admit, I haven't had the chance to look over the bill, but I trust this question will be helpful for anyone in the crowd that hasn't had the chance yet either. With the mandatory education bill, will the funding for that come from the families now required to place their children within the system? Or will the Ministry allocate funds for the education? If so, will that money come from new taxes or elsewhere?" Secretary Aquitaine: “I hope that the Ministry will assist me with their insight and expertise. But I designed it for the Ministry to allocate funds. I believe this will require an in depth discussion on organizing where our tax money goes to.” :Burlpoint is given the floor. Ambassador Burlpoint: “You must forgive me, but a proposal like this, to the Charr, is strange. Basic education? We support roads that will lead to a resolution for our peoples. I am sure you will gain the support you need in this –necessary- endeavor.” Secretary Aquitaine: “A great majority of our population near our city are indeed at the very least literate. However, I have come across young Krytans in more remote locations who had no one to teach them how to read or write. It is my hope to rectify this.” :Laethian is given the floor. Diplomat Laethian: “As someone who teaches myself, I am quite excited to hear of passing on basic education to Krytans. In this Tyria where we stand united against the Dragons, children of Krytan are likely to see people of many races and creeds. We Sylvari have Menders to teach classes to our saplings, to provide the basic knowledge and build upon what is known. We would be happy to lend our knowledge and our practices to you should you wish. They’ve worked well for us for almost twenty years now.” Secretary Aquitaine: “Do you mean specifically, Sylvari knowledge?” Diplomat Laethian: “I do not, no. We do not teach Sylvari ways and methods, but I meant the way that we conduct classes, how things are organized. Think of it as a comparative framework.” Secretary Aquitaine: “I would be interested in learning more about your methods. We shall discuss its possible benefits, perhaps at a private meeting?” Diplomat Laethian: “Of course.” :Dylane is given the floor. Minister Dylane: “I would simply like to remind those gathered that young Krytans already have access to various founts of education. Thanks in no small part to the priests of Kormir and the Durmand Priory. As the good Doctor has already said, the literacy rate of recent generations has risen sharply. I do, however, look forward to seeing what you have written. With that said, may I suggest we table this until we have something more substantial? This discussion is more suitable to a closed forum so we might iron out the details. We would not wish to take up any more time from public’s concerns.” :discussion is closed by the Minister. The docket is begun, Magistrate La Verdiere make the docket announcements. :B.K. is given the floor and asked for introduction. Siphyon B.K.: following has been transcribed for the easiest reading. “Siphyon, Barbarian King. A little under three years ago, after I returned from my extended stay in the jungle, I settled down in Harathi. Good place for a man with big, dangerous animals. Carved out my homestead, found a nice little cave. Life was good, besides the entire centaur murdering my kin, burning farms, staking folk willy-nilly because it pleased them. I’ve seen too many gods-dang orphans out there, I tell you what. I’ve seen Seraph companies get murdered, and there wasn’t a thing I could do about it with just a sword Figured I’d come here, announce my claim to that land as Minister, and serve the folk there. Take back our lands, one head at a time. Make it safe for all of them widows and children, soldiers and men alike.” Minister Thermogan: “To become a Minister. Before I speak of the validity of this, I would like my other Ministers to speak on this subject before I share my own thoughts.” :Volundir is given the floor. Minister Volundir: “I, like the rest of my esteemed colleagues, feel sorrow for the acts of violence inflicted upon residents of the Hinterlands. I know all too well the dangers of living on the frontier, particularly in the case of Centaur raids and attacks, attacks in which I, too, have lost friends and family. Very close family. But, perhaps you will find some hope in the knowledge that I am currently organizing one of the largest offensives against the Centaur with Seraph forces and other supporting companies. It is my hope that we will be able to push into the Hinterlands and to hit those vile creatures where it will hurt them the most.” Minister Thermogan: “Find a proper surname to fit it all and lose the moniker of Barbarian King. I won’t have someone in these stands having such a proclaimed title. If the people of the area find you suitable you will be up here. That is all, sir.” :Valoran is given the floor. Minister Valoran: “As an ex-Seraph, I am no stranger to the plight you speak of, so allow me a few questions. Will you fight for those you wish to serve to your utmost and protect them in both the political and physical battlefields?” Siphyon B.K.: “With my last breath and final bit of gold. My allegiance is to the common folk, not money, nor honor. I was raised under the siege of Ebonhawke, and I’ll do my best to ensure this one ends quickly.” :Dylane calls Siphyon B.K.’s citizenship into question, the matter is to be resolved by the Magistrates at a later time. :Naji is given the floor and asked for introduction. Lady Naji: “Lady Itidal Naji. Without taking too much time from the concerns of today, I, like the gentleman before me, wished to announce my decision to campaign for the Office of Greystone. The battlefields have been an uncomfortably close companion to the citizens of Harathi, keeping a stranglehold on our progress. It is my hope that new blood and new ideas will see a change, from wherever it comes. On the eve of the eleventh day of the Zephyr, my family will be hosting an auction for antiquities, the proceeds of which will be put toward further fortifying the settlements. All are welcome to come and peruse pieces of not only our history, but the histories of the generous souls who have donated. That is all I wished to say.” :Saville-Belakov is given the floor and asked for introduction. Magister Saville-Belakov: “Countess Delphine Saville-Belakov, though tonight I address you as Magister of the Durmand Priory. Ministers. Thank you for your time. I do not seek to revisit what has already been discussed, though I am very interested to speak to Doctor Aquitaine in the near future. I wanted to ensure that our esteemed guests from other nations understand the place of education in Krytan society. I wholeheartedly support any measure to broaden the scope of education, as any member of the Priory should. I simply also wanted to underscore how important education is to Krytans in general. After all, it is New Krytan that our world communicates in1,2… for politics, commerce, literature, and all facets of the written word. For two-hundred-twenty years, we have carried out a great effort to ensure all citizens of Tyria are able to receive the education to read and understand this language. By no means do I mean to say further actions are not necessary. After all, needs must be met. But let us also remember that as one of the nations of this world, we already do take literacy very seriously… as Doctor Aquitaine’s suggestions support and underscore. Thank you.” :Aquitaine is given the floor. Secretary Aquitaine: “My statement is quick. Thank you Magister for your words. You are indeed correct, as expected of your rank. I merely wish to add that recently the Durmand Priory has been forced to turn its attention to the Elder Dragons. Severely depleting our resources and personnel in our public services. This is why I wish to create a separate system. Thank you, that is all.” :Crow is given the floor and asked for introduction. Captain Crow: following has been transcribed for the easiest reading. “Captain Gin Crow, former Captain of the Vabbian Man-o’-War, The Kraken’s Maw, Gods rest her, and current Captain of the airship Sanctaphrax. As well as a Claw rank of the Blackclaw Mercenaries. Ministers, Magistrates, menagerie… ladies and whatnots. I come before you all today to announce my personal business benture, which has been given the blessing by the good Minister of Salma, Lady Tylen Aguillard. Salma has suffered some lack of cash flow for some time now, and I mean to bring business back to its heart. I currently am in possession of the lease the The Merchant’s Coin, as well as the adjacent house, at one-hundred-and-fifty gold per month, as arranged by the Minister. The Coin as you all know is a bar, a tavern, which will remain as such, with the added appendage of a brothel. Now! I know what many of you might be thinking. How could a brothel in any way help this good city? I’ll tell you. There are women on the street now, I’ve seen them with my own eyes, getting abused for only trying to make a fair wage. Their wages aren’t fair. They aren’t safe. This all goes under the nose of the law, where they cannot be touched. I aim to provide a safe place of business for these individuals, women and men, who provide escort services, at fair wages, and in a safe environment. Minister Tylen Aguillard has advised that I seek the added protection of the Seraph, and make it known that this business is to be legitimate. Minister Thermogan: “Just inform the Seraph of threats that can come from the area and inform a Magistrate of the permit you’ll need to have your place. They can help you with the process.” :La Verdiere is given the floor. Magistrate La Verdiere: “Right. What exactly are you deeming ‘fair wages’, Mister Crow?” Captain Crow: “Good question! Folk under my employ such as bartenders, servers, security, and such … would earn an hourly wage, separate from the wage of escorts. The men and women who choose to provide their services as entertainers will set their own wages, and will be discretely recorded by my in-house Madame. Of this wage, the house will receive twenty-five percent, the Madame receives fifteen, and the rest goes to the worker. Which, I might add, is a far better rate than what the girls of The Arch’s brothels make. Trust me… I know.” :Saramus is given the floor. Ambassador Saramus: “Could we perhaps finish giving this man free advertising? I do not believe this is worth the time of this esteemed body. That is all.” :agreement. Captain Crow: “Excuse me but, are we adults or children here? I come before you all with a genuine business proposition, which will put food in hungry mouths, and get slum off the streets, and I am met with such harsh resistance? I see. Well, thank you all for your time!” Minister Thermogan: “This session is now closed, thank you all for coming, Six Protect.” :session ends just before nine and a half bells in the evening.